


Life was Good

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Secret Friend Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: Robbie looked up at Sportacus and Sportacus noticed his partner was not in his normal clothing. He was wearing a purple tracksuit he had never seen before. It was made of felt, and not really proper work-out attire, but the fact remained that Robbie was wearing gym clothes and tennis shoes and was up before 8 am. “You’re? You’re up? Exercising?”A secret-friend day fic for tumblr-user krriik! Participating in this event was very fun! Thanks to tumblr-user @poploppege for putting it together!!





	Life was Good

A hand on his shoulder stopped Sportacus dead in his tracks during his daily sunrise jog. As he turned around he was greeted by the top of Robbie’s head; Robbie was nearly doubled over panting.

“Robbie?” Sportacus said, a surprised laugh escaping from him. “What are you doing up this early?”

Robbie looked up at Sportacus and Sportacus noticed his partner was not in his normal clothing. He was wearing a purple tracksuit he had never seen before. It was made of felt, and not really proper work-out attire, but the fact remained that Robbie was wearing gym clothes and tennis shoes and was up before 8 am. “You’re? You’re up? Exercising?”

Robbie scoffed. “Yeah, duh! Don’t you remember?”

Sportacus felt the gears in his brain clicking. “Oh!” He hit his head lightly. “Of course, I told you I would take a nap with you if you exercised with me.”

“Yes. And your stupid early morning jog is the only time that the brats won’t _see_ me.” He straightened himself out a little, looking all around for signs of others.

“I’m a little surprised that you actually want to take me up on my offer.” Sportacus grabbed a water bottle from his backpack and handed it to Robbie.

Robbie made a face of disgust at the bottle but opened it anyway. “Well, I don’t hate exercise as much as I love y-” he stopped himself, taking a big swig from the pear-shaped bottle. “Naps. I love napping.”

Sportacus laughed. Robbie was so silly; too bashful to admit that he was exercising to make Sportacus happy; too prideful to say “I love you” even though they’d said it a hundred times before; too embarrassed to be seen doing something healthy and good. Although, Sportacus supposed, he himself wouldn’t want anyone around town to see him napping either. 

“Alright Robbie. You’ve done a good job catching up with me!” He stopped himself from slapping Robbie’s back supportively and settled on giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll slow down my pace so I can focus on training you.”

“Let’s just get this over with...”

Before they started again, Sportacus wanted to help Robbie stretch. Robbie was always hunching and tense, so Sportacus had to be sure they weren’t going to tear Robbie’s inactive muscles with their sudden activity. Robbie groaned and complained, but when Sportacus pulled his back out straight Robbie cried out in relief. Sportacus spent more time than he meant to showing Robbie some good stretches for his back. Robbie complained noticeably less about those.

When they started moving again Sportacus was good on his promise to go slow, advising Robbie on how to pace himself, how to move his limbs in a safer way. Robbie was frustrated by the new movement, but Sportacus noticed he was actually not terribly out of breath.

It shouldn’t have been surprising, Robbie actually did a lot of running. Running away from invention-related mishaps, running away from people who wanted to talk to him, running away when Sportacus removed his disguises, running away from all of his feelings…

Sportacus looked around, looking at the colors the sun was painting on the sky in its ascent, feeling the crisp autumn air, hearing the sound of his and his partners short, steady breaths, and their measured footfall on the concrete. “I love you.” He said, turning a little to see Robbie’s face a little better.

Robbie smiled a little. “I love you too.”

He took his jog a little slower that morning, and thought about how happy he was along side his friend, his human, his partner. Life was good.

“And when we are done you are _carrying_ me to my lair.”

Sportacus slowed to a stop and held out his arms. “You’re done.”

Robbie took several additionally seconds to register what Sportacus had said, stopping further down the path and awkwardly inching back to Sportacus’s arms. “Really?”

Sportacus lifted and lowered his hands for emphasis. “Yes, really, I don’t want to hurt you and scare you away from exercise forever. Get up here.”

Robbie smiled and hopped into Sportacus’s arms, laughing delightedly as Sportacus rotated at the torso to swing Robbie a little and planted a kiss on Robbie’s cheek. “So proud of you, my Robbie. We can do whatever you want.”

“Even leave town forever?”

Sportacus kissed his forehead. “Yes, but then who would carry you back to your lair and snuggle you while you nap.”

Robbie thoughtfully brought his hand to his face, as if he was weighing his options. “Hmm… Well. I do need a ride to the lair. You can stay... for now.”

Sportacus turned him around so that Robbie found himself clinging onto Sportacus’s back, Sportacus’s hands supporting the underside of him, before Sportacus took off towards Robbie’s billboard.

“Jeez! What’s the hurry!”

“If we’re going to nap I should be tired out too!” Sportacus explained as Robbie clung onto Sportacus for dear life.

“If you drop me you’re out of town forever, mister!”

Sportacus just hitched Robbie up a little higher and went a little faster.

Robbie clung on for dear life.

\-- 

Down in the lair, Sportacus lowered Robbie onto his comfy chair and climbed on beside him, hugging him close to his chest, so they could both feel each other elevated heart rates beating out in competition with one another. Sportacus massaged his hands over Robbie’s arms and shoulders, kissing in the place the blades met. “Thank you for exercising with me. It was really fun.”

“Yeah, yeah” Robbie mumbled drearily. “Less talk more spoon.”

Sportacus hummed contentedly and squeezed Robbie close.

“I love you.” Robbie wrapped his arms around Sportacus’s and stringing their fingers together on his chest.

“Love you too.” Sportacus said as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based of a @dog_feelings tweet "i took. the morning walk. a little slower. today. thought about. how happy i am. alongside. my fren. and my human. the life. is good" I use that twitter for a lot of sportarobbie ideas actually which is pretty lame hahaha


End file.
